skyefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaping
In the land of Skye, there is a class of creatures known as demons who normally inhabit a different dimension than the physical realm known as the "Demon Realm". Demons can be brought to a human’s world by binding them to a human in question. Whoever binds the demon is the new master of the demon’s power, although a demon’s allegiance can change if its master is defeated or killed. Demons can, however, refuse to lend their partner their powers should they deem it necessary. This means that the more experience one has with their demon, the more powerful they usually are. Summoning Demons usually cannot take their normal form in the physical world, but it grants its abilities to its master, whether they be petty household chore help or mountain-moving power. To summon a demon and bind it, a human must draw an elaborate circle, place an offering at the center, and put a single drop of blood inside the circle. A demon will then appear and take the offering, but the summoner has no control over what type of demon it is, and they can only have one demon serving them at a time. However, the greater the offer is, the higher the chances that the demon will be more powerful. If the demon has no respect for its master, then it will keep the power available to itself at a low level until they prove himself. Demons vary in power, from low-level spirits to elemental kings. It should also be noted that any spirit who somehow manifests without binding to an object will be many times more powerful than its bonded counterpart. Demons A Shaper is someone who has had training with their demon, which serves more to create a bond with their demon. This creates a divide between peasants who have little bond or knowledge with their demon, and the well-trained warriors such as the soldiers of Dal Riata. There are thousands of techniques that Shaper can teach their demon even if the demon has no control over that aspect (ie fire demons can learn to use lightning, but their lightning will not be as effective as a weather demon’s unless they train obsessively). A demon’s natural power comes as easily as speaking one’s first language, which makes it nearly impossible for someone with a fire demon to teach fire techniques unless they know specifically how they work. This prevents low-level demons from learning the most advanced techniques used by demons like Astaroth and Lucifer. Techniques Basics There are several basic shaping techniques that can be taught and learned fairly easily, regardless of what kind of demon one has. These techniques are not as powerful as the ‘demon specific’ techniques, as they are used very frequently by others. These techniques include things like "demon blasts" which create a concentrated beam of supernatural destructive energy, sound manipulation to create music or distractions, the ability to run over water, "demon hands", the famed “demon darts” which create a swarm of demonic flechettes that are near impossible to avoid, demon tendrils, temperature control, and shields of demonic energy that shield their maker from all sorts of danger. It should be noted that demon blasts have an incredible knockback, making them dangerous to channel through the arms for fear of breaking an elbow. As a result, most Shapers channel blasts through their legs. Advanced Shapers with higher-level level demons or more practice have access to some techniques that are considered atypical to the common person. The most widespread of these is lightning generation and fire creation, both which are incredibly destructive compared to normal Shaping techniques. As mentioned before, some demons bring along special powers with their normal ones. These include, but are not limited to water control, enhanced physical abilities, and control over volcanoes. Some unusual demons never serve their master consciously, but take control over their host's body in times of crisis. Such demons are exceptionally rare, and many people with them cannot use their demon's powers consciously. High level Shapers naturally have more powerful basic techniques as well. For example, demon blasts normally have such recoil that they need to be channeled through the Shaper's leg because such a knock-back would break their arms. However, high level Shapers can control their blasts much more precisely, allowing them to blast demonic energy from their hands with ease. Furthermore, their blasts' recoil can be harnessed to propel them through the air, effectively allowing the best Shapers a form of limited flight.